Interrogation
by Lawral
Summary: Ziva interrogates McGee as to why he's been watching her.


Interrogation

By: Lawrali

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot, unfortunately.

Ziva was having a problem concentrating on her work. She looked first at Gibbs' empty desk; he was most likely in MTAC or the Director's office. She looked over at Tony's desk; he was in the middle of his daily game of trash-can basketball. McGee was sitting at his desk typing feverishly on his computer and throwing annoyed glares to Tony each time he would get hit by a random paper ball.

She continued to glare at McGee as he desperately tried to look busy. She had noticed him watching her a lot over the last few days. It was really starting to bother her. McGee was the easiest person on the team to read but he wasn't showing any sign as to why he'd been watching her. However, she wasn't about to flat out question him in the middle of the bullpen. Mostly since Tony was sitting there. She enjoyed teasing McGee also but when it came to the prospect of Tony teasing her in addition to McGee… that was not an option. She'd just have to wait to get McGee on his own to question him.

He rose to his feet in the midst of Ziva's thinking and made his way to the elevator. She got to her feet and followed him to the back elevator. She'd just entered as the doors shut close. She remained quiet as they went down a floor. She followed him off the elevator and walked along side him. He turned his head toward her as they walked.

"Uh, Ziva?"

"McGee," She said, flatly.

"Where are you going?"

"In here," She said, pushing McGee into the interrogation room.

He stumbled as they broke thru the door and he fell over the table from the force of her shove. He turned to see her push a chair under the handle of the door. He looked at her and then to the door just over her right shoulder.

"Uh, Ziva…" He said again.

She stepped forward and put her hand over his mouth. She pushed slightly causing him to back up away from the door. He muttered helplessly against her hand. She lowered her hand as she stared at him. She left him where he was standing and started to walk around the room.

"Ziva?"

"You are going to answer some questions for me, McGee." Ziva said, circling around the small table in the room.

McGee looked slightly nervous as he followed her with his eyes. "Questions?"

"Yes. Questions. Starting with, why have you been watching me all week?"

"I haven't been watching…"

"Oh really?" Ziva said, turning toward him.

He paused for a moment. She'd stopped on the opposite side of the table and was glaring at him with an accusatory eye. He sighed and lowered his head before looking back up but not making eye contact.

"Ok, ok."

"Why?" She asked, keeping with her stern tone.

McGee tried everything to keep from answering her question. She wanted to cross the room and beat it out of him. To force the words from his mouth. What wasn't he telling them? Aside from Abby, who'd dated him off and on for a number of years, Ziva thought that she'd the first one he'd come to talk to. After all, he'd accepted her quickly on the team. He'd said it was because it made her the newbie on the team. Tony was, at least, smart enough not to call her Probie.

"Why?" She asked again, her voice a tad-bit softer.

McGee returned his gaze to the floor and stuck his hands in his pockets. He mumbled something; Ziva could see his mouth moving but couldn't hear what he said. Ziva softened her gaze and walked around until she was standing next to him. She brushed her shoulder against his and looked up at him with soft eyes.

"McGee?"

He looked down to her and shifted as he saw the look in her eye. Was she really giving him that look? He'd only really seen it a few times but never directed toward him. He shifted again, trying to step away from her contact.

"Yes?"

She followed him as he tried to back away. She let her eyes cloud over and a soft smile played on her lips. She reached out and touched the front of his shirt, running her finger up the buttons.

"Why have you been watching me?"

He felt his back hit the mirror on the side of the room and he tensed. He had no where to go and she was still closing the gap between them. His mouth had suddenly and unexpectedly gone dry and he was forgetting how to breathe normally.

"I-I.." Her fingers had "accidentally" caused his top button to come undone.

He looked down to his shirt and saw her hand creeping up his chest again. Thoughts were blurring in his mind and he was having trouble coming up with a logical reason other than the truth.

"I've been worried about you. You know with the director." McGee spoke.

She looked at him for a moment and then inched her way closer to him. She snaked her arm around the back of his neck and combed her fingers in the short hair near the base of his neck. She leaned closer and inhaled his scent deeply, her nose mere centimeters from his neck. She looked up slightly and barely pressed her lips to his.

"Liar." She whispered, smiling as she noticed his eyes closed.

McGee had felt her press into him and instinctively closed his eyes in preparation for the kiss he wanted so bad. He was summoning all his strength to keep on his feet; it would be embarrassing if his legs refused to support his weight from the closeness with Ziva. McGee groaned as she barely touched his lips. He opened his eyes to see her smiling at him. He hadn't meant for the groan to be heard by her.

"You know, McGee, if I didn't know better I would say you wanted me to kiss you, yes?" Ziva whispered still.

"Yes," McGee said before he could keep the word from spilling out of his mouth.

Ziva was somewhat surprised by his answer. It certainly wasn't something she'd expected. Though she was more surprised by what she felt. Due to the extreme closeness, she felt a bulge emitting from his body. She suddenly saw him very differently. He wasn't just the team's computer geek or some famous author she happened to work with at his "other" job. McGee was sweet, sometimes funny, compassionate, smart…. and cute.

"Yes?" Ziva asked, keeping up her façade of interrogating him.

McGee was cursing himself for reacting to her in such a way. She was his co-worker and a trained assassin. He wasn't suppose to get involved with people he worked with. He'd learned that it was against Gibbs' rules. His last attempt to break that rule, even though at the time he was not on the team yet, had ended pretty badly. He tried to think of anything but Ziva pressed against him.

"So, you've been watching me because you wanted me to kiss you?" She asked, allowing her hands to make a slow, painful journey south.

He continued to stand against the glass, his eyes closed once again, and desperately tried to talk his body out of responding to Ziva's advances. He felt her hands drop from his neck and down the front of his shirt. His breathe caught in his chest and he tried to remember how to breath. His eyes snapped open when he felt her hand upon him. His mind split into two people at that moment. One was telling him that he was at work and this was Ziva. The other was telling him to tell her the truth and make love to her right there, no matter who walked in and found them.

"No. Ziva, uh…" He reached down and pulled her hand off of his nether regions.

She frowned slightly and leaned into him again. He felt her breathe on his neck and gave up hope of trying to talk himself out of reacting. He felt her breasts flatten against his chest and her hands raking against his thighs.

"Then why, McGee?"

He finally lost the little control he had and his brain sent words from his mouth without running thru filtration.

"Because since you started full time on our team I've liked you. Not 'like-like' like with Abby but 'really like you.' And I'm trying to summon the courage to ask you out but I haven't been able to." He let out a sigh of relief.

Ziva felt an instant delightful pang in her stomach at his words. She also felt sensations for him in lower areas as well. She smiled as he released a sigh as if a cloud had just vanished from over his head and he could finally see the sun again. She smiled at him and pulled him toward her slightly and crashed her lips onto his.

McGee grunted slightly from the sudden force of the kiss he was receiving. He recovered after a moment of hesitation and wrapped his arms around her. He felt elated as he lifted her up slightly on her tip-toes. His fantasy was finally a reality. Ziva was kissing him. He suddenly felt a soft, wet object glide over his bottom lip. He immediately opened his mouth to allow her access and fought her tongue with his own.

Ziva sighed, happily, as she broke the kiss. She could still feel his hardness against her leg. It was then that she smiled at herself for choosing to wear a skirt today.

"Perhaps you should have _not _said something before." She smiled, causing him to laugh.

He kissed her, this time, and it immediately deepened. Having gotten so wrapped up in each other, they'd forgotten where they were. Somehow during their kissing frenzy, McGee's pants had been undone and Ziva had her legs wrapped around his waist. Their mutual heavy breathing was the only thing that filled the room now.

Inside Observation, Tony and Gibbs stood rooted in front of the mirror. Tony's mouth hung open as he witnessed Ziva and McGee together. Gibbs had a knowing glance upon his face. Tony shook his head violently as if trying to wake himself from a horrible dream. Gibbs took a drink from his ever present cup of coffee and turned to walk out the door. He now knew why the door to Interrogation wouldn't open and why no one opened it when he tried to enter.

"Aren't you going to…" Tony tilted his head as if trying to get a better view. "Break them up? Rule Twelve and everything."

Tony was met with a sudden and violent slap to the back of the head. He groaned with the sting and immediately replied, "Right, boss."

The exited the room and Tony was still trying to force himself to wake up from the dream he was certain he was having.

_Ziva and Probie? Couldn't possibly be real. I have to be dre….._

A sudden and loud scream came from the room behind them. Tony turned and stared at the door in disbelief while Gibbs continued to walk away from Interrogation, a smile on his face.


End file.
